Dragon age: We're the Storm
by N7 Commando
Summary: The Empire of Tamriel discovers Thedas and is dragged in to a war with the blight. The Dragonborn now a leader of her own Order is hired to help the Grey Wardens to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: The Dragonborn

Chapter: 1

Thanks for reading this story. Just letting you readers know this story will be updated very slowly because my job, and I want to make sure everything is good. If I make any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it best I can.

The next two chapters are done I just want to go over them for mistakes.

I will be changing how the blight begins and how long its been going on in Origins so I can work the Elder Scrolls world in so please run with it.

Also I have changed some parts of the story several times a example of this is names, locations, even the Dragonborns race. So I might have missed a few things, let me know if I did.

Female Cousland Warden, and Female Dark Elf Dragonborn.

There is no romance between Dragon Age and Elder Scroll characters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In a small camp was sitting a lone figure by the fire holding two books in their hand they choice one placing the other on the ground, opening the book and began to read.

**The Second Great War.**

_The Second War between the Empire and the Dominion broke out twenty seven years after the defeat of Albuin and Ulfric Stormcloak. The Empire now under the leadership of Selvia Mede the secret daughter of the late Emperor Titus Mede II. Selvia with the exception of the Khajiit, and Bosmer was able to unite Tamriel that nearly rivaled the Great General Talos. _

_Selvia along with the Nords, Reguards, Bretons, Orsimer, Dunmer and Argonians allied together to defeat the Dominion and their allies the Khajiit, and Bosmer although the two factions were blackmailed and threatened into helping the Dominion._

_After a long bloody campaign lasting three years the Empire was able to push the Dominion back into Summerset Isles Capital city Alinor at this point the Dominions allies deserted them and joined Selvia and laid siege on the city. The Dominion held strong but eventually Alinors food stores were beginning to empty and their soldiers starting to starve. After nearly two months the Dominion surrendered, their leaders captured then executed, the White-Gold Concordat treaty torn to pieces, and Selvia Mede crowned Empresses. _

_This has started the era of the Mede Empire. But this didn't mean peace today there is a civil war in the Summerset Isles between the Empire and what's left of the Dominion. _

**The Discovery of Thedas.**

_A Imperial explorer fleet discovered Thedas from the Sundered Sea south of Orlais, A small Legion army entered inland and encountered a Orlesian outpost at the Western Approach. The Orlesians thinking they were being invaded attacked the Legion soldiers. This started "The Twenty Weeks War" which like it says lasted Twenty weeks._

_The Orlesian outpost only held a few hundred Orlais troops, the Empire was the victor in this small Skirmish but lost nearly half of their own. The Empire in retaliation for the Orlesains attack sent several armies each having ten to twenty thousand soldiers of all races._

_The Orlesian Military when compared to the Empire was mixed. The Empire had the advantages with the many races in their armies and superior armor. But the Orlesians had the advantage with superior cavalry, and artillery weaponry._

_The Orlesians lost the small town Velun, and the city Val Firmin, and were being pushed back before making a stand at Val Foret which was the only city stopping the Empire from reaching the Capital Val Royeaux. _

_The Orlesian Empress Celene I in desperation called on the Chantry for help. _

_The Chantry seeing the threat of these new foreigners "and Orlais being the home of the White Divine" called an Exalted March. Only a few joined, they were Antivan, most of the Free March City States, Nevarra and to the shock of the Chanty, The Tevinter Imperium "who only joined hoping to capture and make slaves of Khajiit, and Argonian soldiers."_

_The Orlais with their allies were able to push the Empire back retaking their lost cities. _

_The Empire fell back to the Sundered Sea beaches and made a valiant last stand but were defeated in the end. Orlias celebrated their victory until they look out at the Sundered Sea and saw the Empires Imperial Navy. The Empire only sent a fraction of their true strength to both test and soften the Orlesians. _

_The Empire also hired the Stormguard a mercenary group lead by the Dragonborn Liselle this turned the tide giving the victory to the Empire once again, but this didn't last long do to the Empire fight several different Theaters of War, and the Orlesians, and the Chantry adapting to the Empires tactics. _

_The war was double sided sometimes victory went to the Empire sometimes to Orlais and the Chantry. _

_The Empire were about to capture the cities of Montsimmard, Verchiel, Lydes, Halamshiral and Val Firmin which split Orlais in half, North was controlled by Orlais and their allies, the south the Empire. _

_The Empire tried many times to break the balance at the Walking Sea bridge until it was destroyed by Circle mages when the Empire tried to cross it. _

_With the Walking Sea bridge destroyed the Empire sent the Stormguard to try and take Velun to break the balance there but they were held to a stalemate by the Chantries Templars, and Circle Mages this cause the war to be fought entirely in the Heartland Rivers._

_During the final week of the war a Darkspawn horde appeared attacking both Chantry and Empire armies this cause the Chantry to request a truce with the Empire who agreed on the condition that all capture Legion soldiers including any capture and sold by the Tevinter Imperium be found and returned. _

_With the war over those who joined the March returned to their homeland mostly do to their armies being depleted, or in the Imperiums case angry at the lose of their freshly captured slaves. _

_All conditions were met and the Empire returned all capture cities back to Orlais and agreed to help with the Darkspawn as long as the Empire is granted land which the Chantry agreed giving them the island north-east of Fereldan, Brandel's Reach a Pirate staging area. The Empire easily destroyed the local pirates and claimed Brandel for their own_

_So far the Empire has build a trading port, and a Motte and Bailey. _

_The Empire is well hated by most of Thedas with the exception of Fereldan, and the Qunari. _

_Fereldan and the Empire are great allies as well as trading partners mostly do to the Empire nearly bringing the Orlesians to their knees, and helping Fereldan with the blight. _

_The Qunari respect the Empire after a failed attack on Brandel's Reach when a fleet of Qunari Dreadnoughts was defeated by the defending Redguard Yokuda Navy, and a failed land invasion of the Reach, the reason for the Qunari attack was as the Qunari say "to bring enlightenment to the Empire in the ways of the Qun."_

_There are civilians from Tamriel in Fereldan mostly merchants, explorers, and mercenaries. To protect Tamriel civilians who are mages, the Empire and Chantry signed a treaty that prevent Templars from taking them to a Circle. Every Tamriel civilian are given a amulet with a unknown enchantment which only the Templars know, this is to prove they're citizens of the Mede Empire. But this doesn't mean their completely safe if a Tamriel mage breaks any of the treaties terms they are sent back to Tamriel and are imprisoned for several years and are permanently bared from Thedas. _

_Today Fereldan, and the Empire were about to push the Horde back to the southern borders of Fereldan and are using the Fortress of Ostager as a defense point and held strong for a year but with every victory the Darkspawn army only seem to be getting stronger._

The Figure closed the book then grabbed the other.

**The Stormguard Order.**

_The Stormguard Order is mercenary group formed by the Dragonborn Liselle four years after the defeat of Alduin._

_Anyone may join the Stormguard as long as their fit, healthy, and between sixteen and fifty. _

_The training is said to be so brutal that it will literally break down the recruits mind and body but if they're able to pass the tests they are turn into strong warriors if not the training ends with the recruit quitting or their death. After their training the recruits have a choice of three paths nothing is know about these paths or what they do to the recruits. _

_These paths the recruits take is the most well guarded secret of the order. _

_On completion of their training the recruit is given the Stormguard armor which is either depending on the recruit light or heavy armor which is covered by a silver, and black surcoat as well as given the amulet of the Stormguard, the amulet is a crest with a sword, bow, and staff crossed over each other._

_What is very well know about the Stormguard is a group of heavy cavalry within the Order called "The Kendov Wultriin" or Kendov for short. Although they have a different name they are still part of the Stormguard. _

_Kendov Wultriin meaning "Warrior Criminals" are like their names says criminals ranging from bandits, murderers, rapists, slavers, traitors and deserters who wish to redeem their names or continue to fight by willing going into battles they know they're going to die in. They were created by request of the High Queen of Skyrim do to the high number of criminals from Skyrims Civil war._

_What makes them stand out is the armor they wear. They wear Daedric armor which is modified when put on it may never come off making it more of a prison then protective armor. Their weapons are whatever they want but they all carry a lance when charging their enemies. _

_The battle tactics of the Kendov are to be the Vanguard of an army charging in to the lines of an enemy. They proved themselves in Twenty Weeks War when the Stormguard first arrived in Thedas. The Kendov first entered battle against a army of Chevaliers twice their size. _

_Chevaliers were the greatest cavalry known in Thedas but when faced against the Kendov Wultriin they were completely destroyed. After this battle every Orlesian and Chantry soldier would shiver in fear when they heard the battle horns of the Kendov Wultriin._

_When asked how the Kendov won this battle their Commander while locked in their cell answered, _

"_People say the most dangerous person is one that have nothing to lose... they're wrong, it's the ones that simply don't care."_

_When not in battle they are lock in their cells until they are needed, becoming a Kendov is not freedom the men and women of this group are committed until death because of this few join the group and the few that do join are mostly Nords, and Orcs. When Kendov are killed in battle their names are cleared of all crimes and their bodies if recovered are buried with honor. _

_Today there is near four hundred Kendov Wultriin all of which are in Fereldan. _

_The StormGuard have near fifteen thousand soldiers "Not counting The Kendov" from all races with many different skills. _

_The High Queen of Skyrim out of respect and gratitude for the Dragonborn Liselle, gave the StormGuard the rebuild city of Helegan today it is one of the most well fortified and protected cities of Skyrim some have even debate it may be the most protected city in all of Tamriel._

_There are only nine ranks in the Stormguard. The order of these ranks are Recruit, Corporal, Lieutenant, Commander, Captain, Sentinel, The hand, The Second, and Grandmaster. _

_The first five ranks are self explanatory but the next three are different. _

_The Sentinels are the elite of the Stormguard only seen in times of total war, and when they are seen they are a sight to behold wearing full dragon bone armor painted black covered with a dark gray cloaks, wielding both Halberds, and a Akaviri blades._

_Becoming a Sentinel is extremely difficult, there is no shame in failing the training to become a Sentinel._

_The Hands of the Stormguards handle what jobs the Stormguard take, how many soldiers go on these jobs, and how much it will cost the person who hired them. Only the oldest of the Stormguard who can no longer fight but wish to remain with the Order become Hands._

_There is only one Second of the Stormguard, the second is the personal bodyguard of the Grandmaster. The current Second is a Khajiit named H'gar. _

_For the Kendov Wultriin there are two ranks Kendov, and Kendov Commander there is only ever one Commander. _

_The Grandmaster of the Order is a Dark Elf named Liselle. _

_Liselle is two hundred and forty nine, she's well know and loved by most in Tamriel even though she never entered the Second War for Tamriel because she was missing for most of the war when asked where she was and why she didn't join the war she answered. _

"_I was hunting, and it was not my destiny to fight the High Elfs." _

_She was orphaned at a young age and was raised by a Nordic village because of this she follows the Nordic way of life. Most people of Skyrim say she is a Nord trapped within a body of a Dark Elf._

_Liselle is a master in the sword both one, and two handed, and being a Dark Elf is a master in Destruction spells. _

_Her main weapon is a Akaviri blade with many different enchantments such as Fire, Frost, Shock, and poison the sword is unbreakable and the blade never dulls. Liselle named this sword Ulfvindr meaning Wolf Striker in the nordic language, it is unknown how she came in possession of this powerful weapon._

_Liselle is hated by the Chantry for many reasons the main reasons is allowing Mages to join her Order even Circle mages, and apostates from Thedas though none of these mages have gone through the Stormguard training. They're simply recruits in waiting and are under the protection of the Stormguards this has cause tension between the Templars and the Stormguard. _

_Liselle has two daughters and a son, two of which are in the Stormguard the other in training. Their names are Ariela the eldest child who is fighting along side her mother in Fereldan. Her second daughter is Bryaa a blind battlemage, and scholar who is still in Skyrim but will soon be traveling to Fereldan. And her youngest child is Nilheim a son who still in his training but very near completion. _

Duncan closed the book then place it in his pack and stood from the log he was sitting on and walked toward his newest recruit Elissa Cousland who was sleeping in her bedroll she wore castle made leather armor and longbow laying next to her.

Duncan placed his hand on Elissa shoulder and gave a strong shake waking the young woman who look up at Duncan with tired eyes.

"We must go." Was all that Duncan said as he turned and walked away not waiting for Elissa.

Elissa stood and quickly packed her belonging and followed after Duncan. The two were walked for several hours when Elissa spoke.

"How much farther until we reach Ostager?" She asked.

"Only a few more miles left." Duncan answered.

"Why Ostager?"

"With the help of the Mede Empire, Fereldan has been able to push the Darkspawn horde back south of the Korcari Wilds." Duncan answered.

"There only a few Wardens in Fereldan all of which are here. We must stop this Blight here and now if we fail Fereldan will fall."

"What can you tell me of the Mede Empire, and Stormguard?" Elissa asked.

"Both have been a great help in combating the darkspawn, The Empire sent the Seventeenth Legion under the command of Commander Vitallion, and the Stormguard commanded by Grandmaster Liselle." Duncan answered.

The two continued in silence until they saw the ruins of Ostager as they entered they both saw King Cailan flanked by two royal guards.

"Ho there Duncan." Cailan said in excitement, he held out his hand which Duncan took.

"King Cailan I had not expec..." Duncan began but was interrupted.

"A Royal welcome, I was beginning to thing you would miss out on all the fun." Cailan said cheerfully.

"Not if I can help it your Majesty."

"Then I will have the might Duncan in battle after all... glorious." Cailan said as he turn motioning Duncan to do the same if to pose for a painting.

"I hear from the rest of the Grey Wardens that you found a recruit... I take it this is she." He said looking at Elissa.

"Allow me to..." Cailan interrupted Duncan again. 

"No need Duncan, we have met before... Elissa correct. Bryce's youngest?" Elissa nodded.

"Yes and I'm guessing you don't know my family is dead." She growled, Cailan eyes widened.

"Wh... what? Duncan is this true?"

"Bryce Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty at Arl Howe's hand." Duncan answered.

"How... why would Howe do this... Elissa I promise you when the Darkspawn are defeated here I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justices."

"As long as Howe's head is on a pike I'm happy your Majesty." Cailan simple nodded and Duncan spoke changing the subject.

"Your uncle sends his greeting and reminds you that Redcliff forces will arrive in less then a week."

"Ha. With the help of the Empire, and the Stormguard we won't need him. Eammon just wants in on the glory. We've won every battle against these monsters and the next will be no different."

"Things have been going that well?" Elissa asked, Cailan nodded.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas we've seen no sign of an Archdemon." Cailan answered.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asked.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god. But I suppose this will have to do." Cailan said shrugging his shoulder.

"I sorry to cut this short but I need to get back before Loghain and Vitallion send out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens" Both Duncan, and Elissa bowed as Cailan turned and walked away.

"What the king said is true. They've won every battle against the darkspawn here."

"Yet you thing something is wrong." Duncan nodded and motioned Elissa to follow him.

"Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now even with the help of the Empire and the Stormguard they look to outnumbers us." Duncan said as he stopped near the bridge leading to the main camp.

"I know there is an Archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feelings."

"What would you have him do?" Elissa asked.

"Wait for reinforcements. We sent a call out west to the Grey Wardens of Orlais, but it will be many weeks before they can join us." Duncan answered.

"To that end, we should proceed with the Joining Ritual without delay."

"What do need me to do?" Elissa asked.

"For the time being feel free to explore the camp all I ask is don't leave it." Elissa nodded and Duncan continued.

"There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits."

"Until then, I have business I must attend to. You may find me at the Grey Warden tent in the middle of the camp, should you need to." Elissa only nodded and made her way into the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Let me know if I made any mistakes. Chapter three will take longer to finish I can't really say when it will be done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So Ariela, the Darkspawn will be on us soon, I was thinking we can have... fun." Ariela only smirked at the man in front of her.

"Do I take that smirk as a yes?" The man said hopefully.

"Yes you do Daveth... but only if you can handle me." She said in a seductive voice.

"Trust me, I know I can." He said confidently, Ariela smiled and began to circle Daveth placing her hand on his shoulder sliding it across his back as she walked. She then stopped next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Oh really... what if I told you I can make you pop with only my tongue." She smile widened when Daveth mouth opened a little.

"Or if I can grip your pride so tightly it will make you scream like a woman." She chuckled as Daveth let out a cough.

"If you think you can handle that... you better be able to satisfy because if you can't..." Daveth yelped as she grabbed his pride giving it a hard squeeze.

"I'll cut it off." She whispered into his ear then let the man go and stepped back smiling crossing her arms and leaning on one leg.

"So what to you say?"

"On second thought never mind I... uh I..."Daveth stuttered covering his pride this caused Ariela to laugh out loud.

"That's what I thought." She said as she began to walk away.

Ariela inherited her blue skin, long black hair, green eyes, and beauty from her mother this made her desired by most men, and women in Thedas "mostly Tevinter" which she uses to her advantage. She is both an Assassin and Scout for the Stormguard.

As an assassin she once killed one of her targets by allowed herself to be taken as a slave by a Tevinter General and after sleeping with him killed him in his sleep, as a scout she very skill in stealth able to track her enemies and learn their strength, weakness, and numbers.

She wore form fitting leather armor with a short Stormguard cape reaching her lower back. In combat she uses a Stalhrim sword which she created herself during her training which she named "Blue Death," and being a Dark Elf is a master in destruction spells.

She walked into the Legions command tent to find her mother standing next to Commander Vitallion over a table with a map of Ostager.

Liselle was wearing Carved Nordic armor, a red scarf was wrapped around her neck and slung over her left shoulder creating a thin cape reaching down to her lower back, she had three swords, a great sword strapped to her back, Ulfvinder strapped to her left hip and a short sword on her right.

Liselle like her daughter had blue skin, green eyes, and black shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail and a single braid in the side of her face, she also has many scars one started from the right corner of her mouth going up to her ear were she was miss an earlobe, another on her left side of her lip going down to the middle of her neck, and the last started on the bridge of her nose going right a few inches. She quite tall standing the same height as a nord and had a strong build.

Commander Vitallion was speaking, Ariela remain silent.

"... don't like Cailans strategy to charge the Darkspawn in the open field, the Seventeenth is only at half strength. We can win this battle but we need to stay on the defensive." Vitallion is a middle aged well muscled Imperial he had blue eyes, short brown hair, small signs of a beard, and a single scar on the corner of his right eye.

"You may not like it but you have no choice, to improve relations Empress Selvia gave you and your army to Cailan until Third, and Nineth Legions arrive." Liselle said, Vitallion sighed Ariela cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mother, Commander Vitallion." The two in front of her look up a her. Liselle was the first to speak.

"Ariela what have you discovered?" She asked.

She walked to the table, there was three sets of small flags. Fereldan was seen as red flags with the Mabari crest on it, the Legion Crimson flags with a dragon, and the Darkspawn were simple black flags.

"The Darkspawn are gathering here." Ariela grabbed one of the black flags and placed it just south of the Wilds.

"They'll be here by night fall today. I counted nearly forty thousand." Vitallion shook his head.

"So soon after killing nearly ten thousand of them only two weeks ago, by the Nines these damn Darkspawn are limitless." He shouted slamming his fist on the table knocking over several of the flags and other objects that were on the table.

Over the year Vitallion has been fighting the Darkspawn he has had to deal with Cailins childish ways of war and after losing half of his Legion it has taken its toll on him, the only reason he and the Seventeenth has not left is because of Loghain and his daughter Queen Anora. Loghain because of his skills in warfare, and Anora for her diplomic skills.

After taking a deep breath he look at Ariela.

"Thank you for your report." Ariela only nodded, Vitallion then looked at Liselle.

"Grandmaster I will send for you later, I have to talk to Cailin try to convince him of his flawed plan." He said then walked out of the tent leaving Liselle and Ariela.

"This arrived for you Ariela." Liselle said handing her daughter a roll of parchment which she took, she opened it and read to herself.

"Duncan has requested my help in the Wilds." Ariela sighed in disappointment.

"And here I was hoping Duncan would reconsider my invite to my tent." She sighed again.

"Oh well I better be off then mother." Liselle only nodded as Ariela exited the tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Grey Warden Camp**

Duncan was standing near a large fire when Elissa returned Alistair in tow they were talking seeming to enjoy each other, Elissa laughing at Alistair's joke as they approached.

"You found Alistair then good, we can proceed with the joining then, Assuming of course, that you're quite finished riling up the Legions Battlemages, Alistair." Duncan said looking at the young man who only smirked.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army." He joked, Duncan just gave a bland face.

"She forced you to sass the mages, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us." Alistair sighed.

"You're right, Duncan. I... apologize." He said.

"Good, now go find the rest of the recruits." Alistair nodded then left returning a short while later with Daveth and Ser Jory. After short introductions Duncan spoke.

"Now then, since you are all here, we can begin." He began.

"Your will be heading into the Korcari Wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three vials of darkspawn blood, one for each recruit." When Duncan finished Elissa spoke.

"Why do we need darkspawn blood?" She asked.

"For the Joining." Was all Duncan said, he continued.

"The second task is a Grey Warden archive in the Wilds, abandoned long ago when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts." He said.

"It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls have been left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve these scrolls if you can." Duncan look at Alistair who only nodded.

"What are these scrolls?" Ser Jory asked.

"Old treaties, promises of support made to the Grey Wardens long ago." Duncan answered

"So Darkspawn blood, and the Grey Warden Treaties?" Elissa asked, Duncan nodded

"There is one other thing, another will be accompany you she knows the Wilds better then anyone in this camp, She should be..." Duncan was interrupted by a female voice.

"I'm here Duncan though I'm disappointed you didn't summon me to your bed." Everyone turned to see Ariela approach who smirked at Duncan.

"Ah... Ariela." Duncan said rubbing his forehead as she approached.

"Come now Duncan don't tell me your the least bit interested in spending a night with me." She whispered stepping closer to the Senior Warden.

"Ariela please I requested your help in the wilds nothing more." Duncan said firmly stepping away from the Dark Elf who simply shrugged.

"Very well, I'm here waiting for your orders... sir." Ariela said sarcastically as she gave a mocking bow. Duncan sighed in frustration.

"I need you to help us find a Grey Warden outpost in the Wilds, have you found anything when you were scouting." Ariela nodded become serious.

"Far south near a small darkspawn camp there is a ruined tower it maybe your Grey Warden outpost." She said.

"Can you take my recruits there?" Duncan asked, Ariela nodded.

"Yes I can, when you are ready I will take them." She said.

"Good any questions?" Duncan asked the three recruits, they all shook there head. Ariela then spoke.

"Then follow me." She said walking toward the gate leading into the wilds the four following.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stormguard Camp**

Duncan waited until the group left when he walked toward the Stormguard camp. He saw Liselle with the Second of the Stormguard a Cathay-raht Khajiit name H'gar he wore heavy steel plate armor with two massive claymore swords across his back.

H'gar was well known for his battle prowess able to wield both his claymores like daggers cutting multiple opponents in half with one swing. Off the battlefield he is well known for his sense of humor, and his ability to beat anyone at drinking ale.

Duncan felt like a dwarf when he stood next to H'gar do to the fact the Khajiit was three and a half heads taller them him.

"Grandmaster Liselle." He spoke, the two look at him.

"Duncan, come to request recruits... again." Liselle said annoyance in her voice.

"You know we need the recruits to fight the Archdemon, and your Stormguard will be a great asset to the Grey Wardens." He said, Liselle shook her head.

"Nearly everyone you have recruited has mysteriously been found dead. The Dalish, and City elfs, as well as the two Dwarfs you recruit a few months ago, and most the Imperial Legion soldiers you have recruited." H'gar's deep voice spoke, Duncan frowned at him then looked back at Liselle.

"I know what the joining involves Duncan." Liselle said, Duncan kept a blank face but Liselle thanks to the two hundred years she be alive saw in the shock in his eyes.

"And what of your orders joining?" Duncan asked with angry, Liselle glared at him then taking a step toward Duncan who stood his ground.

"Unlike yours Duncan the men and women of the Stormguard have a choice to take it, we do not force them to cut their life short, and when they wish to leave they may." She growled, Liselle never like Duncan and when she discovered the Grey Wardens Joining from her daughter Ariela she had even less respect for Duncan.

"The answer is still no you will find no recruits here... and your Conscription has no power over us, we will help you defeat the darkspawn but we will not become Wardens. Now kindly show yourself out of my camp." Liselle said turning back to H'gar Duncan sighed.

"Yet another failure." He thought to himself.

"Very well, good day Grandmaster." He bowed then left.

Duncan has tried but failed many time to recruit members of the Stormguard, he has recruit the Empires Legion soldiers but very few survive the joining. When he first tried to recruit from the Stormguard all refuse when he tried to invoke the Right of Conscription he found himself with many blades pointing at him. To this day he has tried but failed to recruit a Stormguard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Wilds**

"I never seen a Elf like you before." Elissa said as she walked next to Ariela who smirked at her.

"Well I'm glad to be your first." She said causing Elissa to blush a little this made Ariela chuckle.

"I'm not surprised, Dark elfs rarely come to Thedas most that are here are Legion soldiers, the rest are in Morrowind rebuilding from a volcanic explosion of Red mou..." She stopped causing everyone to look at her confused. She looked around as if looking for something.

"What is it?" Jory asked.

"Darkspawn." Alistair answered unsheathing his sword and shield everyone else did the same.

A roar caused the group to look ahead of them, several yards away was a large group of darkspawn reveal themselves from their hiding places charging blindly at the smaller group, everyone charged forward.

Ariela blocked the Hurlocks sword that was aimed at her neck, she retaliated by shooting a stream of fire from her free hand in to the monsters face the Hurlock clawed at its face peeling away piece of burn flesh as it fell to the ground dead. Elissa kept her distance shooting any darkspawn that tried to flank her companions.

Ariela out of the corner of her eye saw Jory be knocked to the ground the darkspawn raising its sword to finish him she charged at it she then jump kicking it in the head causing it to stumble away from Jory Ariela pressed her attacks with several slashes across the creatures chest then a stab through it neck.

Both Alistair, and Daveth were holding their own Alistair blocking and countering with his sword and shield, and Daveth was using his daggers and his speed to easily back stab his attackers.

Ariela look at Jory and held out her hand.

"Get up and fight." She shouted Jory grabbed her hand and was surprised when he felt his body be effortlessly pulled to its feet. Both Ariela and Jory then joined the fight again.

Elissa was fight off some of her own Darkspawn attackers she used one of her arrows as small spear stabbing a Hurlock in its throat quickly pulling it out notching it and shooting a charging Genlock. She then spun notching another arrow shooting and killing Genlock sneaking behind her.

The fight began to die down the few darkspawn that remained began to flee but the group kept their guard up a few moments longer before sheath their weapons. Ariela look around the dead darkspawn bodies.

"If you need the blood collect it now." She said as she pulled out a rag from her pack. The three recruit only nodded as they walked toward the bodies.

Ariela wiped the black blood off her sword with the rag when it was clean she threw the blood coated rag into the swamp.

Elissa along with Jory and Daveth were collecting the Darkspawn blood into small vials.

"How much farther is the outpost?" Alistair asked as they finished.

"Just over this hill my dear Warden." She answered with a smile, Alistair blushed as she walked away.

When the group reached the top of the hill they saw the outpost which was a small ruined tower. When they entered the tower they found it mostly empty save a few broken chests the few contents inside them were damaged.

Ariela stood watch as the Wardens searched the tower.

Elissa was looking through a broken chest when a voice spoke.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For people who don't know a Cathay-raht is it's a species of Khajiit that is very tall, and strong. They are born when the moons Masser is waxing and Secunda is waning. If you want to know more about them either look at the Elder Scrolls Wiki or go to Youtube and look for the channel (Shobbycasts elder scrolls lore.)


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon age: Dragonborn

Chapter 3

If there are any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.

**Guest**: I'll fix that up.

One last thing I skipped the Joining mostly because this chapter was getting to long and I wanted to get Ostager over with so please just ignore it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, well. What have we here?" A voice spoke. Everyone turned to see a beautiful raven haired woman looking down at them from the upper floor of the tower.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse where bones were long since cleaned?" She asked slowly descending the stairs.

"Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey?" She glared as she stopped a few feet away from the group of Grey Wardens.

"What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this tower." Elissa answered. The raven hair woman crossed her arms.

"Tis a tower no longer. The Wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." The woman walk forward past the Grey Wardens to a broken wall.

"I have watched your progress for sometime. "Where do they go?" I wondered. "Why are they here?"

"And now you disturb ashes none have touched for so long. Why is that?" She asked.

"Don't answer her. She looks Chasind, and there may be others nearby." Everyone turned to see Ariela walk in to the tower staring at the dark haired woman who burst out laughing.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" She said still laughing

"Yes, swooping is bad." Alistair whispered to himself.

"She's a Witch of the Wilds, she is. She'll turn us into toads." Daveth said backing away a little.

"Witch of the Wilds? Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own?" The woman spoke, she looked at Elissa.

"You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine."

"I am Elissa. A pleasure to meet you." Elissa answered politely. The woman gave a small nod.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan."

"Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer? She asked.

"Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you? You're... some kind of... sneaky... witch-thief." Alistair said, this caused Ariela to chuckle at him.

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Morrigan asked, Alistair glared at her.

"Quite easily, it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." He demanded, Morrigan stared at him blankly.

"I will not, for 'twas not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish. I am not threatened."

"Then who removed them?" Elissa asked.

"'Twas my mother, in fact." Morrigan answered.

"Can you take us to her?" Everyone but Morrigan looked at Ariela in shock.

"Do you wish to have your Grey Warden papers or not." She said, Morrigan chuckled .

"Oh you I like." She said.

"You wouldn't be the first, many men and women like me... and want me" Ariela said with a smirk, Morrigans chuckle turned in to a laugh.

"Careful first its "I like you." then zap frog time." Alistair said shaking his head.

"Follow me, then, and I will take you to her." Morrigan spoke walking away the group followed her until they came to a small hut.

As they grow closer a old woman exited the small hut, Morrigan spoke.

"Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens and..." The old woman interrupted her.

" I see them girl. Mmm. Much as I expected." She said.

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" Alistair asked.

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide... either way, one's a fool."

"She's a witch, I tell you. We shouldn't be talking to her." Daveth spoke in fear.

"Quiet, Daveth. If she's really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" Jory whispered to Daveth.

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who Decides. Believe what you will." The woman then looked at Elissa.

"And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these boys do?"

"I'm not sure what to believe." Elissa answered, the woman smiled a little.

"A statement that possesses more wisdom than it implies. Be always aware... or is it oblivious? I can never remember." She look Elissa up and down.

"So much about you is uncertain... and yet I believe. Do I? Why, it seems I do."

"So this is a dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" Alistair spoke, this caused the old woman to laugh.

"Witch of the Wilds, eh? Morrigan must have told you that. She fancies such tales though she would never admit it. Oh, how she dances under the moon." She continued to laugh behind her Morrigan closed her eyes and shock her head.

"They did not come to listen to your wild tales, Mother." Morrigan said.

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago." She turned and entered the hut, a few moments later she returned with the treaties in her hands.

"I have protected these." She said hold out the treaties.

"You... oh. You protected them?" Alistair asked confused grabbing the treaties the old woman, The woman simply shrugged.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize."

"What do you mean?" Elissa asked, the woman ignored her question and look at Ariela.

"You... you are the daughter of the last Dragonborn?" She asked, Ariela simply nodded.

"I am." She answered, the woman look at her with with a saddened look she then advanced toward her stopping a few steps away from Ariela.

"I have something for you a... gift of the future." The woman stepped closer and whispered in to Ariela ear.

Elissa watched as the woman stepped away Ariela face was blank but there was something in her eyes she couldn't figure out.

"Now you have what your came for.".

"Time for you to go then." Morrigan spoke.

"Do not be ridiculous girl. These are your guests."

"Oh very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." Morrigan said walking past the group not waiting to see if they followed.

Elissa look at Ariela noticing her hand was griping her sword tightly. She walked up next to her.

"What did she tell you?" She asked, Ariela look at her.

"What I must do." Was all she said. They followed Morrigan in silence.

"Here you are." Morrigan said as she pointed to the gate leading to Ostager. The group moved to the gate when Elissa turned to the Witch.

"Thank..." She stopped when she saw that the Witch was gone. She look around and saw nothing, she shook her head and turned and followed the group into the camp.

"Well my work is done." Ariela spoke.

"Enjoy your joining Wardens." She said as she walked off toward the Stormguard camp.

"Come, Duncan is waiting for us." Alistair said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ariela walked to her mothers tent opening the flap and seeing her mother sitting on her bed reading a parchment. She was wear a Jerkin and simple breeches.

"Mother." Ariela said, Liselle look up at her daughter.

"Ariela." She said tossing the parchment aside and stood.

"I... I have something I need to tell you." Ariela said entering the tent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elissa awoke to see both Duncan and Alistair stand over her.

"And so you live... welcome." Duncan said help Elissa stand, Elissa back away from Duncan.

"How could you do that to Jory?" She asked glaring at Duncan.

"He knew about the Joining, I couldn't allow him to live with that knowledge." Alistair defending Duncan, Before Elissa could say anymore Duncan spoke.

"Come the king is waiting for us." Elissa shook her head and followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Cailan it you will not listen then I'm taking command of the army if you don't allow me to I'm taking the Seventeeth and leaving." Elissa hear a angry voice say as she and Duncan approached. She saw Ariela standing next to her mother Liselle. Ariela smiled and wink at her. Elissa blushed a little as she look away.

"Duncan." She said.

"Grandmaster." Duncan said back moving to stand next the Dark Elf.

"Lost two more recruits I see." Liselle said, Duncan ignored her.

Near the table stood Cailan, Loghain, and Vitallion. Cailan was glaring at Vitallion.

"Very well Vitallion but my decision is final. We will charge the Darkspawn, and Loghain I will stand with the Grey Wardens in this battle." Cailan spoke.

"You risk to much Cailan. A Darkspawn horde is to dangerous for you to be playing hero in the front lines." Loghain said calmly.

"If that's the case maybe we should wait for the Orlesion forces to arrive after all." Both Loghain, and Vitallion frowned.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesions to defend ourselves." Loghain growled.

"It's not a fool notion. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past and you will remember who is king." Cailan said firmly.

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they? Duncan are your Wardens ready for battle?" Cailan asked looking at Duncan.

"They are, your Majesty." Duncan said. Cailan then looked at Liselle.

"And you Grandmaster?" Liselle nodded.

"They are." Was all she said, Cailan smiled.

"Good, now Loghain, Vitallion speak your strategy." Both Loghain and Vitallion moved toward the table. Vitallion spoke first.

"The remaining Kendov cavalry will charge the darkspawn lines and bait them in to charging our lines. The Seventeenth will be in the vanguard when my Legions lines break the Stormguard will move forward to fill the breach followed by the Grey Wardens and Fereldans when the Stormguard lines break." When Vitallion finished Loghain spoke.

"And when the darkspawn break the Legion lines, you will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cove..." Loghain was interrupted by Cailan.

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember, This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?" He asked.

"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital." Vitallion answered, Cailan nodded then spoke.

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Elissa to make sure it is do."

"As you wish Cailan, I must go and prepare the Seventeenth." Vitallion said, then left the toward the camp.

"I must prepare as well." Liselle said following Vitallion, Ariela close behind her.

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." Duncan said when Vitallion and Liselle were gone.

"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds." Lohgain shrugged.

"Isn't that what your Wardens are here for, Duncan?" Cailan asked.

"I... yes your Majesty." Duncan answered with a sigh.

"Then it is decided the Grey Wardens will light the Beacon." Loghain said.

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment. The Grey Wardens battle beside the king of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil." Cailan said smiling.

"Yes Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." Loghain whispered to himself as he left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the valley stood the army in front of them was the remaining Kendov Wultriin in a single line. Each soldier stood watching and waiting for the darkspawn to appear.

Cailin stood on a platform next to him was Duncan, Vitallion, and Liselle.

"The plan will work your Majesty." Duncan said.

"Of course it will, the blight ends here." Cailin said smiling.

Across the field the Darkspawn began walked out of the tree line when they saw the army in front of them they began to growl, and roar.

This caused a few of the younger newer Fereldan soldiers to back up in fear but were stopped when they heard Vitallion shout.

"Legionaries show these bastard who is louder." He yelled, each of the Legion soldiers began to bash their shields, and yelled as loud as they can. This made the Fereldans to move back in line.

"Signal the Kendov Wultriin to charge." Liselle said, the Legion soldier nodded before give a single powerful blow in to his battle horn.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Netga the Commander of Kendov sat on top of her armored horse waiting for the order to attack, she was a ugly woman tall, very muscular, her eyes uneven, several scars across her face, her nose crooked from being broken several times.

She was a bandit lord before becoming a Kendov, she loved killing and have her way with the young men and women who she captured on her raids. When she herself was finally capture the only reason she joined the Kendov was to simply keep killing.

Netga heard the battle horn and signaled her Kendov to move forward by raising her lance.

All the Kendov Cavalry started moving forward at a slow pace, advancing toward the Darkspawn army, the small group of cavalry began to pick up speed until they were at a full gallop as they grew closer to the Darkspawn.

Netga prepared her lance and which signed her fellow Kendov to do the same each Kendov prepare their lances charging forward, everyone let out a battle cry.

Netga has fought against the Darkspawn many times, her eyes widened when the Darkspawn all jumped out of the way letting the Kendov past by them, right into a line of ogres. Any other cavalry would have panicked but they were Kendov and would charge to their deaths.

Netga charged forward thrusting her lance into a ogre this caused it to break into bits, she didn't look to see if she kill the creature, she dropped the broken lance and pulled her sabers from her back and slash to her left hitting another ogre in its midsection then continued forward to her next target. Netga kill her third ogre when her horse was killed by a spear sending her flying, she flew several feet when she hit the ground she rolled forward quietly getting to her feet. Around her, her fellow Kendovs horses were also killed each of them falling to the ground some were killed where they landed the rest stood and continued to fight on.

She blocked a attack from a Hurlock stabbing it with her other sword, she block another blow from two different Hurlock one in front the other on her back. She spun around slashing both as she did.

When she stood back up she failed to block the spear aimed at her stomach, it pieced her stomach and exited her back. She let out a loud scream, she recovered then broke the spear with her sword and charging at the Darkspawn who stabbed her cutting its head off. Netga tried to continued but her wound caused her to fall to her knees she looked around to her Kendov most laid dead the few that remained were quietly being cut down. She look up to see a large Hurlock standing over her a massive axe over its head. She closed her eyes as it came down and ended her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cailin, Liselle, Duncan, and Vitallion watched as the last Kendov fell and saw the darkspawn charge toward them.

Vitallion put on his helmet and shouted.

"Archers, volley." Together both Fereldan and Legion archers fire their arrows killing many of the charging darkspawn.

"Legionnaires advance." He ordered. The Legion army advanced forward keeping in line shields up and ready. As the darkspawn grew closer the Legionnaires raised his or her shields when the darkspawn hit the line. The front lines held strong while the back line used spears to killed any darkpsawn who hit the shield wall.

Cailin watch in excitement as the battle raged in front of him. The young King couldn't help himself and shouted.

"For Fereldan, Charge." Cailin jumping down from the platform his Royal Guard close behind him.

"No no no, Cailin stop you fool." Vitallion shouted, Cailin ignored him continued forward. He then look to see the Fereldan army charge forward following Cailin leaving the Stormguard and Grey Wardens were they stood all of them looking confused.

"Nines be damn. Come on." Vitallion yelling to Liselle and Duncan, Vitallion unsheathing his sword and followed Cailin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alistair and Elissa watched as the army in the valley charged the Darkspawn.

"Come on we need to get to the tower and light the beacon." He said moving across the bridge Elissa close behind.

The two Wardens stopped at the gate leading to the tower. They were about the enter bt were stopped when two Legion soldiers came out.

"Your Grey Wardens right, the tower is under attack." The older of the two Legionaires said.

"What? How?" Alistair asked.

"I don't know, they came out of nowhere we are holding but we won't last long. We came to find reinforcements." The soldier answered.

"Then we need to light the beacon before the darkspawn break through." Elissa said, the Legionaries nodded.

"We need to hurry then." Alistair said.

The four moved toward the tower as they past the gate that lead to the tower of Ishal they saw several groups of Imperial soldiers fighting Darkspawn. The Legionaries were putting up a good fight but were being overwhelmed.

Elissa and Alistair along with the two soldiers from the gate fought through the tower. When they reached the top floor Alistair ran in to the room.

"Come on we need to light the beacon now." He yelled running to the beacon grabbing a touch from the wall and threw it in to the large pile of wood.

The wood was coated in oil so when the fire touched it, it instantly burst in to flames.

Elissa and Alistair moved toward the large broken window in the tower and look down at the battle.

"Where is Loghain?" Elissa asked when she noticed that none of Loghain army charged from their position.

"Wh..." Alistair began but was interrupted by one of the Legion soldiers shouted.

"Darkspawn."

Elissa turned only to be hit by several arrows as she fell the world went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liselle, and Ariela were back to back on the battlefield, around them the army was falling apart Legion, Stormguard, and the Fereldans were overwhelmed by the Darkspawn.

Liselle, and Ariela blocked, parried, and stabbed any darkspawn that came close to them.

Both of them dove out of the way when a massive hand of a ogre slammed the ground they were just at. When Ariela stood she was instantly assaulted by Hurlocks which cut her off from her mother.

Liselle stood and readied herself when she saw the ogre advanced toward her. The ogre charged forward swing it arm to hit her, Liselle slashed at its hand cutting off a few of it fingers.

The ogre roared in pain turning away holding its hand to its chest, Liselle pressed her attack but was sent flying away when the ogre kick backwards.

Liselle landed on her back she tried to get up but the world seemed to spin causing her to fall to her knee. In front of her the orge advanced toward her.

"Mother." Ariela shouted from behind Liselle.

Ariela jumped over her mother flying toward the ogre sword over her head ready to strike, but her eyes widened when the ogres uninjured hand came up and easily caught her. She tried to struggle but it was no use. She gasped as the ogre raised her up and slammed her body to the ground over and over then was tossed away.

Liselle watched her daughters body hit the ground a few feet away from her, she look back and glared at the orge who seemed to be smirking at her. Liselle stood and readied her sword then charged the orge.

"**Wuld Nah Kest**." Liselle shouted her body became a blur as she jumped thrusting her weapon into its chest. She held on as it fell to the ground and quietly pulled her sword free and with lightning speed she slashed the ogre neck severing its head from its body. Liselle jump off the corpse and walked toward the fallen body of Ariela.

She knelt next to her daughter, Ariela's eyes were open but lifeless, Liselle let out a sigh. She bent down pressing her forehead onto her daughters and said a silent prayer. She closed Ariela's eyes then grabbed Blue Death strapping it tightly to her belt and stood she lifted her hand sending a fire spell to Ariela's body it burst into flames and quickly turned to ashes.

Liselle knew what the Darkspawn did to the dead and she would be damned if she was going to allow them to take her daughters body.

"Grandmaster Liselle." Vitallion voice shouted, Liselle turned to him as he walked toward her.

"The battle is lose, Cailin and Duncan have fallen, and Loghain has abandoned us." Around them the army was either being cut down or running away although most that were running were Fereldan levies.

"Me and what's left of the Seventeenth will hold the Darkspawn off to cover your escape. Go to Denerim and find my son Marius tell him what happened here and he'll know what to do." He said, Liselle nodded.

"I'll take what's left of my Stormguard and the remaining Fereldans and cut our way out of here." Vitallion nodded.

"Very well... don't let Loghain get away with what he did here, It's been an honor Liselle." He said as he stuck out his hand which Liselle took.

"Goodbye my friend." She said, Vitallion nodded. Liselle turned away she heard Vitallion bark orders, she walked toward the banner guards.

"Call what's left of the Fereldans, and Stormguard to me." She commanded, the guard nodded grabbing the horn from his belt and gave six loud blasts three at a time.

Quickly the two armies formed around her, out of the three thousand only a few dozen remained.

H'gar came to her and spoke.

"Grandmaster." He said, he was covered in blood his massive swords had small bit of Darkspawn flesh on them. H'gar noticed Ariela was not with Liselle.

"Ariela?" He asked he then noticed Blue Death strapped to her belt, H'gar sighed. Liselle then shout to what was left of the army.

"Listen up, Vitallion will hold the Darkspawn off as we escape understand." The small group nodded.

"Follow me." She shouted, Liselle followed by the two groups ran back toward Ostagar as they crossed the bridge Liselle look down to see what was left of the Seventeenth be overrun, she even saw Vitallion dead body.

As they were half way across the bridge they stopped when a large group of darkspawn formed at the end of the bridge.

Liselle moved to the front of the group and shouted.

"Form up, archer in front infantry behind." She commanded, Liselle would have use her voice but she couldn't risk destroying the already heavily damaged bridge they were on.

The Stormguard and Fereldans lined up together. The few remaining archer form up.

"Archers fire." Liselle ordered, the archers fired their arrows killing several darkspawn. The remaining darkspawn charged forward.

"Charge." Liselle shouted running forward not waiting for the soldiers to follow her.

She slashed her sword killing several darkspawn, behind her the Stormguard, and Fereldans followed shortly after cutting down any creature in front of them.

H'gar roared as he swung his two claymores severing darkspawn heads with each swing. As he was fighting several small genlocks jumped on him stabbing him repeatedly, he dropped his massive claymores reaching back and effortless pulling the genlocks off and tossing them off the bridge. As he tossed the last genlock off him he turn only to be stabbed in the stomach by a hurlock sword. H'gar grunted then growled as he grabbed the sword with both hands and broke it.

H'gar grabbed the hurlock who stabbed him by the throat lifting the creature up then grabbing its legs and lifted it over his head then slammed it down on to his knee breaking its back then tossing it off his knee.

As H'gar stood he roared in pain as he felt a dagger slash the back of his knee, he fell to his knees then was swarmed by several darkspawn.

Liselle turned to see H'gar be swarmed by several of the darkspawn who stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead, Liselle was distracted by her Seconds death she failed to see the giant hammer aimed at her chest. She was sent several feet away landing on her back the air knocked from her lungs. The darkspawn who hit her came in to her view. It raised its hammer to finish her but a bearded man appeared behind the creature stabbing it through its neck killing it.

"Carver help me..." He shouted, as Liselle pass out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sound... the retreat." Lohgain said.

"But what about the king..." Cauthrien began but Lohgain interrupted her.

"Do as I command." He growled, Cauthrien hesitated but then nodded and turn toward the army behind her.

"Pull out." He hear her shouted there were protests but the army complied, Lohgain turned to a scout.

"Ride ahead to Denerim tell my daughter and General Desolas of the Legion embassy that Ostager has fallen." The scout nodded and jumped on his horse and rode off.

Loghain looked back at Ostagar with a saddened look over the year he fought along side both Commander Vitallion, and Grandmaster Liselle he thought of them as family but he would scarifies them both to stop the Wardens plans to allow the Orlesian Chevaliers to invade Fereldan. Loghain turned away and followed his army back to Denerim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Any reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon age: Dragonborn

Chapter 4

Quick update I will be changing a few things in the first three chapters.

**Imp Guard**: I know which is why I said they were blackmailed but I will be changing it. After reading it again it don't really make sense to me because of Red Mountain exploring and the Dark Elfs would quickly be cut off and surrounded by the Empire.

**Pocok5**: When I said Imperial I meant the race but I will fix it.

**Lord Arkan**: Thank you.

**The lone Courier of XCOM**: Thanks you for reading and for your small problems. Templars in Dragon age lore are regard as the best warriors in Thedas their aren't used only for fighting Mages, and Demons, as for their abilities to affect Tamerillic Mages in truth I don't know if it will work, but they can still protect themselves and their allies from Magic. The Daedra can be counter by the Circle Mages their not as weak as they seem their just restricted because of the Circle laws in the event of a Exalted March the Mages are given permission to use their full power in combat, and there are Battle Mages in Thedas. The Divine of the Chantry has personal guards called the Knight Enchanters who are very skill in combat, and don't forget Tevinter who have some of the most powerful Mages in Thedas. As for the Amulets there is a reason I put them in which will come up later... way later and for all Tamerillic people being Mages I know but that is just one of the things I'm changing hope, you and everyone else don't mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liselle slowly opened her eyes she look around she was in a small room a small window. She put her hand on her chest checking for any wounds but felt only soreness.

"Magic." She said to herself, she looked at her hand seeing the scabs on her knuckles.

"Two days." She said to herself again.

She look to the side of the bed and saw a small table with several wood cups each filled with water, as she noticed the water she felt how thirsty she was she sat up ignoring the stiffness in her chest as she reached for one of the cups instantly downing it then reaching for another and another until they were all empty.

When she placed the empty cup down she hear the sound of chairs scrapping the ground and muffled voices. She stood up from the bed, she look down at herself, she was wearing a simple brown dress.

Liselle walked out of the room and was in a hallway she made her way toward the voices.

"We don't know when the Darkspawn will be here, we need to leave now." She heard a anger voice speak as she got to the end of the hallway and entered a kitchen and saw four people sitting at the table in the center of the room.

She saw the breaded man who she last saw at Ostager sitting with him was a young muscular man, a young girl, and a elderly woman.

The young girl gasped when she noticed the Dark Elf woman staring at them. Everyone look the girl then to Liselle.

"Where are my belongings?" Liselle asked, the elderly woman spoke first.

"You should be resting dear." She said with concern as she walked toward the Dark elf gently grabbing her arm and tried to lead her back to the room but Liselle shrugged her off.

"I know my bodies limits. Where are my belongings?" Liselle asked again, the woman sighed.

"We placed you belongings here, along with some spare clothing." She said moving to the corner of the room grabbing a large pack.

Liselle saw Ulfvindr, Blue Death, and her Great Sword strapped to the sides of the pack. The woman struggled from the weight of the pack, Liselle walked over to her.

"I've got it." Liselle said, gently moved the woman to move aside and effortlessly lifting the pack and placing it on the table where the three siblings were sitting.

She opened and looked through the pack seeing her armor, the armors breast plate was cracked but can be fixed and her satchel which she grabbed and opened.

As Liselle looked through the satchel she noticed some of the items were out of place as if someone was looking for something, Liselle decided to ignore it for now she reached in and grabbed a folded and sealed parchment.

"_Please take this to her for me mother." _Ariela's voice echoed in her head.

Liselle let out a small sigh as she placed it back in and closed the satchel she then reached back in the large pack and removed a set of leather clothing, Ulfvindr, and her short sword.

She left back to the room she came from and a few moments later returned wearing a dark brown sleeveless leather jerkin, brown breeches, and black knee high boots, Ulfvindr strapped to her back, and the short sword to her belt.

"Where are we?" She asked going to the table then sitting.

"On the outskirts of Lothering." The elderly woman answered.

"What are your names?" This time the bearded man answered.

"I'm Garret Hawke but most people just call me Hawke, this is my brother Carver, my sister Bethany, and my mother Leandra." He answered pointing to his siblings then to the elderly woman who moved to sit at the table.

"Pleasure, what happened on the bridge?" She asked.

"The last of your men told us to take you and run, they stayed behind to buy us time, only a few dozen of the Fereldan army made it out." Carver answered, Liselle only nodded.

"Then I owe you a debt, what do you want." Liselle said.

A thought entered Hawke's mind he look away then back to the Dark elf.

"I was wondering..." Hawke began but Liselle interrupted him.

"You were wondering if I had a Amulet of the Mede Empire." Hawke's eyes widened.

"Y... Y... yes I was wonder you said you owe me a debt I... uh..." He exhaled a long breath then spoke.

"My sister is a mage and... well" Hawke stuttered, Liselle stared at him blankly which caused Hawke to flinch a little.

He then saw Liselle lifted her hand and a bright white glow came from her palm then a amulet formed all the Hawkes gasped.

The amulet was in the shape of the Golden Imperial Dragon. Liselle held it out to him, Hawke slowly reached for it, before his hand touch it Liselle's hand closed around the amulet everyone froze.

"I'm only giving you this because you saved my life and I don't like having debts." She said calmly before opening her hand and letting Hawke take the amulet.

"You know the Chantry-Imperial treaties terms?" Hawke nodded.

"Then she will have nothing to fear from the Templars simple show it to them and she's safe."

"Thank you... but what about you?" He asked.

"I'm under the protection of the Mede Empire, and even if I wasn't, I'm the Leader of the Stormguard." Liselle answered, then stood from the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I must be going." She said grabbing the large pack swinging it across her back and walked out the door of the Hawke families home.

Liselle saw a river and across the river was Lothering. She looked and saw a wooden bridge and made her way toward it.

As she walk across the bridge a voice spoke.

"Well, well want have we here boys?" A voice said, Liselle look to see a group of men walking toward her from the other side of the bridge.

They were dressed in random pieces of poorly maintained armor.

"Bandits." Liselle thought to herself as they surrounded her.

A man who seemed to be the leader walked forward, he was the same height as Liselle, his eyes uneven, a large nose, and a beard with small pieces of food and dirty in it.

"A dark elf seen a few of you before." He said stopping in front of Liselle looking at her up and down.

"Never had on though." He said laughing the other bandits laughed along with him. Liselle simple stared at him with a blank face.

"Tell you what you show me and my friends a good time we'll let you go... you can even keep you stuff." He said reaching for Liselle who took a step back and glared at him.

"Oh come now don't be afraid." He said smiling revealing his yellow teeth.

"Try to touch me again... and you lose the hand." Liselle said calmly, the leader only laughed turning back to the other bandits who laugh as well.

"Alright if you want to it the hard way." He said reaching for Liselle again.

With blinding speed Liselle unsheathed her short sword and slashed at the mans hand slicing it clean off then crossed her arms her short sword with a small streak of blood on the blade rested on her shoulder.

The other bandits back away with shocked faces.

The leader looked at his hand only to see a bloody stump, as his began to realize what happened he started to shake and whimper, he fell to his knees clutching his stump.

"Oh Maker no please no." He whimpered.

"Strange you bandits turns to religion when you loose something important to you. Is it not?" Liselle asked looking at the shocked bandits who backed away again.

She then looked back to the leader who had his severed hand in his one remaining hand pushing it to his stump as if it would heal back on.

"Please help me?" He begged holding out his severed hand to Liselle who smirked.

Liselle grabbed the hand and held it in her palm everyone stepped back again when it burst in to flames and turned to ash in her hand. Liselle bend forward to the bandit leader and softly blew the ashes into his face, the leader then began to sob.

Liselle straightened and walked forward her short sword still in hand, the bandits quickly stepped out of the way as she walked past them..

She kept walking until she couldn't hear the cries behind she then sheathed her sword and continued toward Lothering.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you like it.


End file.
